inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Miroku
Miroku (弥勒; dt. "Maitreya" ("Messiah des buddhistischen Glaubens")) ist ein promiskuitärer buddhistischer Mönch, ein Hōshi. Seine Erfolge bei Frauen sind meist bescheiden, da er getrieben von der permanenten Angst an Narakus Fluch eines Tages sterben zu müssen, stets bestrebt ist den biologischen Fortbestand seiner Familie zu gewährleisten und deshalb penetrant jede seinem eigenen Empfinden nach "geeignete" Frau darum bittet mit ihm eine Familie zu gründen. Aus diesem Grund und der Tatsache, dass er, ein dringendes Bedürfnis nach "körperlichen Kontakten" mit den Frauen, die er begehrt verspürt, enden seine Avancen meistens schmerzhaft für ihn. Davon mal abgesehen ist Miroku intelligent und kann auch durchaus ernsthaft sein. In seiner rechten Hand befindet sich ein Schwarzes Loch, das Kazaana, genannt "Windloch", das er als Waffe gebraucht, um mit ihm seine Gegner zu besiegen. Dieses Schwarze Loch ist das Ergebnis eines Fluchs, welchen Naraku auf seinen Großvater Miyatsu gelegt hat und der immer an die männlichen Nachkommen vererbt wird, solange bis der Fluch gebrochen wird (durch den Tod Narakus). Das Loch wird von Jahr zu Jahr größer, wodurch auch der Sog entsprechend stärker wird. Sein Vater scheint das Kazaana oft benutzt zu haben, weil er früh gestorben ist und der Mönch Mushin Miroku groß gezogen hat. Gegen Ende der Geschichte benutzt er sein Kazaana recht oft und gelingt Naraku, ihn und sein Kazaana zu vergiften, sodass Miroku kurz vor seinem Tod ist. Er wird von Kikyō geheilt und gewarnt sein Kazaana erneut einzusetzen, was Sango dann in Sorge bringt und sie ihn dann um jeden Preis beschützen will, wobei sie fast ihr Hiraikotsu verloren hätte, um Miroku zu retten. Um das Kazaana geschlossen zu halten, wickelt Miroku Stoff um seine Hand und versiegelt das Ganze mit einer Gebetskette. Er ist mit Inu Yasha, Shippō, Kagome und Sango, für die er sehr starke Gefühle hat, unterwegs, um Naraku aufzuhalten und zu vernichten, damit der Fluch gebrochen wird und das Kazaana verschwindet. Am Schluss gründen die beiden sogar eine Familie und haben zwei Töchter und einen neugeborenen Sohn. (Wird erst in der letzten Folge bzw. im letzten Kapitel von Inu Yasha erwähnt) Namensbedeutung Miroku (弥勒) ist das japanische Wort für Maitreya. Im Buddhismus ist Maitreya der Messiah, der auf die Erde zurück kehren soll, um die Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Persönlichkeit Sollte es Miroku nicht gelingen Naraku besiegen zu können, wird er an dessen Fluch sterben müssen. Miroku ist sich dessen bewusst und hat sich deswegen als Ziel gesetzt, Naraku zu töten. Er hat einen starken Willen und wirkt an sich wie ein starker Hōshi, dessen Schwächen man nicht gleich erkennt, auch ist er im Stande seine wahren Emotionen zu verbergen. Als Hōshi ist er auch innerlich sehr ausgeglichen und wirkt ebenso nach außen. Miroku ist mutig, willensstark und kümmert sich immer um das Wohl anderer. Auch gibt er nicht auf wenn er dem Tode nahe ist, Miroku versucht immer eine Lösung zu finden, um lebend aus der Sache raus zu kommen. Weiterhin stellt er sich immer dem Kampf und rennt nicht weg, auch wenn er manchmal gar nicht kämpfen möchte. Miroku weiß, dass es manchmal besser wäre weg zu laufen, kämpft aber dennoch, auch gegen den Willen der anderen, da er sich selbst immer mit Inu Yasha vergleicht und meint wenn dieser immer um jeden Preis seine Freunde beschützen will, dann will auch Miroku für seine Freunde kämpfen, selbst wenn er dabei sterben müsste. Miroku hat sich durch seinen Drang, stets seine Freunde beschützen zu wollen (was er desöftern für seine Freunde macht, vorallem für Sango), schon viele Male schwer verletzt und vergiftet, auch dem Tode war er schon mehrmals nahe. An sich ist Miroku nett und freundlich, aber er ist auch etwas ungeduldig und regt sich immer auf, wenn man ihn als Hōshi nicht ernst nimmt. Wenn Miroku sich nicht ernstgenommen fühlt, dann vergisst er auch schon mal seine Grundsätze als Hōshi, er bleeidigt dann andere, kritisiert sie oder brät ihnen heftig eins über. Auch wenn Fremde an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln, zögert er nicht und wird dann ausfällig. Sowohl im Manga als auch im Anime, sieht man öfters mal die gewalttätige Seite des Hōshi, vorallem Inu Yasha und Hachi bekommen von Miroku ab und zu ordentlich was auf den Deckel und/oder werden von ihm beleidigt. Auch bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Jaken war er nicht zögerlich und schlug diesen zu Brei (deswegen hat Jaken immer etwas Angst vor Miroku). Miroku ist auch kein Mensch der Problem versucht klein zu reden nur um Harmonie aufrecht zu er halten, er ist aber auch gegen Kämpfe, wenn sie wirklich als unsinnig sich herausstellen. An sich ist er Pazifist und weiß wenn er lieber nachgeben sollte, nur wenn man seine Ehre kränkt wird er gewalttätig. In Kämpfen sorgt Miroku sich auch immer um die Leute im Umfeld und hat auch Mitleid wenn Unschuldige sterben müssen. Auch seine Gegener (Naraku ist die einzigste Ausnahme) respektiert er in gewisser Hinsicht und versucht fair zu kämpfen. Wenn seine Gegner von sich aus einsehen, dass sie unrecht handeln und um Vergebung bitten, dann vergibt Miroku ihnen immer, sein buddhistisches Herz steht halt für jeden offen. Miroku hat ein großes Herz und denkt auch immer zu erst an andere, bevor er an sein Wohl denkt. Auch ist er sehr mitfühlend und spendet immer Trost, wenn es von Nöten ist. Um seine Sache als Hōshi gut zu machen, ist er auch meist höfflich, aber dennoch streng. Er drängt sich aber nie wirklich auf, aber unterstützt Mitmenschen immer mit Ratschlägen. Auch Sango berät er immerwieder, wenn sie daran verzweifelt, dass Kōhaku unter Kontrolle Naraku{s schon sehr viele Menschen getötet hat und sie nicht mehr weiß, ob sie ihren Bruder überhaupt noch retten kann. Seine Warmherzigleit lässt ihn auch nie zusehen wie Menschen leiden oder trauern, er versucht immerwieder den Menschen Mut zu geben. Seine Rücksicht und sein Mitleid anderen gegenüber, sieht man sehr häufig in der Handlung. Miroku, der sich stets im Angesicht des Todes sieht durch sein Kazaana, versucht enge Beziehungen zu meiden, um den Anderen nicht zu enttäuschen. Er hat ständig das Bild vor seinen Augen, wie sein Vater durch das Kazaana starb und will nicht, dass einer seiner Freunde mit ansehen muss, wie er vom Kazaana wohl verschluckt werden wird. Um also niemanden zu enttäschen durch seinen möglichen, frühen Tod, zog Miroku lange Zeit allein in der Gegend herum, schloß sich aber Inu Yasha, um so Naraku töten zu können. Miroku wächst mit der Gruppe um Inu Yasha immer mehr zusammen und wünscht sich immer mehr, sein Kazaana so schnell wie möglich los zu werden. Miroku hat ständig Angst, dass seine Freunde auch vom Kazaana getötet werden könnten, in dem Moment in dem er von seinem Kazaana wohl getötet wird. Er Überspielt zwar diese Angst und meint alles sei in Ordnung, dennoch hat er den Tod durch sein Kazaana immer im Hinterkopf. Miroku hat auch immer eine neutrale Sichtweise auf alles und versucht immer so zu agieren, dass möglicht keiner oder nur wenige Schaden nehmen müssen im Kampf. Auch versucht er immer hinter die Ereignisse zu blicken, um so den Grund heraus zu finden, warum die jeweilige Situation so ist wie sie ist. Weiterhin ist Miroku auch sehr verständnisvoll und hat ein gutes Gedächnis. Mirokus Wissen ist sehr weitreichend und ausgeprägt, was ihm immerwieder mal hilft in schwierigen Situationen, z.B. weiß er über die meisten Kami und Yōkai bescheid, aber auch über andere Geschöpfe weiß er immer ein paar wichtige Infos. Durch sein Intelekt und seine Kombinationsgabe, findet er auch immerwieder Wege, wie man Naraku aufspüren kann. Er ist auch immer derjenige, der eine Strategie entwickelt, damit Inu Yashas Team siegreich aus einem Kampf hervortritt. Er urteilt nie voreilig und überdenkt erst alles bevor er handelt im Kampf. Auch ist er immer derjenige der genauer nachforscht und Gerüchte auf ihre Stichhaltigkeit überpfrüft, damit die Gruppe nicht auf Falschinformationen hereinfällt. Miroku ist immer auf der Suche nach der Ursache von Geschehnissen und bermerkt auch immer als erstes, wenn ein Feind plötzlich seine Taktik ändert. Wenn's mal gefährlich wird, sucht er immer nach der besten Möglichkeit zu entkommen und findet auch meist einen Weg, wodurch er seine Freunde schon öfters gerettet hat. Wenn unsere Helden mal wieder eine Unterkunft suchen, dann ist dies immer Mirokus Aufgabe etwas zu finden. Der Hōshi bietet dann immer seine spirituellen Fähigkeiten als Dienstleitung an, tut aber nur so als ob und bekommt dann für seine Scheinzaubereien immer eine Einladung für sich und seine Freunde zum Übernachten, als Dankeschön. Miroku, ist zwar ein Hōshi, aber dennoch kann er seine Finger nicht von Frauen lassen. thumb|right|200px thumb|right|200px Auch Mirokus Vater und Großvater waren Weiberhelden, die jede Frau anbaggerten die sie auf ihren Reisen getroffen haben. Kaum sieht Miroku eine hübsche Frau, kann er nicht mehr von ihr loslassen und verfolgt sie meist, dabei ist es ihm auch egal wohin er einer Frau folgt, wichtig ist nur, dass er sie auch begrabschen kann. Da er aber immer zu dirket an die Sache rangeht, bekommt er entweder von den Frauen und/oder von Sango eine geklatscht, daraufhin hat er immer einen roten Handabdruck im Gesicht. Miroku hat zwar stets Freude daran scharmelos zu flirten, aber es gibt auch hin und wieder Frauen, die ihn von Anfang an abblitzen lassen. Vor ältern Frauen läuft er meist schnell weg, da Miroku nicht will, dass er von ihnen begrabscht wird. Während der Geschichte, fragt Miroku unzählige Frauen, ob sie ihm nicht ein Kind gebären würden, um sich so bei den Frauen einzuschmeicheln, was aber stets fehlschlägt. Sein Wunsch ein Kind zu haben ist dabei zwar oftmals ernst gemeint, aber die Frauen die er immer fragt, sehen seine plumpe Anmache immer als Lügenmasche an. Durch sein lüsternes Auftreten, wird er immer misstrauisch angeguckt und die Frauen tuscheln immer über den Lustmönch. Wenn er dann aber doch mal an eine Frau nahe ran kommen kann, grabscht ihr Miroku immer an den Hintern. Miroku ist sozusagen besessen vom weiblichen Geschlecht und wenn er mal eine Frau verarzten soll, dann nutzt er dies auch immer gleich für seine perversen Gedanken aus, jedoch sind die Folgen auch immer sehr schmerzhaft für ihn. Miroku befühlt jede Frau, in deren Nähe er gelangt, wenn er dann darauf angesprochen wird was er da mache, meint Miroku immer seine Hand sei von einem bösen Geist besessen. Er ist durch und durch ein Lüstling, der immer damit aufgezogen wird und es wird ihm auch immer wieder vorgehalten, dass er ein Lustmönch ist. Miroku hat auch stets perverse Gedanken. Trotz all seiner Flirts, ist er immer um Sango besorgt und entschuldigt sich bei ihr für sein Fremdgehen. Wenn er sich mit Sango wieder vertragen hat und sie sich umarmen, grabscht Miroku ihr im passenden Moment an den Hintern und/oder an die Brüste. Er ist zwar ständig am Flirten, aber er hegt auch ernsthafte Gefühle für Sango. Sie ist ihm sehr wichtig und Miroku will Naraku so schnell wie möglich töten, damit das Kazaana verschwindet und er und Sango zusammen glücklich werden können. Dennoch verbrigt er seine Gefühle für Sango und so hat es den Anschein, dass er nur lüsterne Gefühle für Sango hätte. Da Miroku Sango nicht verletzten will, sollte er durch sein Kazaana bald sterben, meint er immer wieder Sango, sie sei "nur" eine sehr gute Freundin, mehr nicht, da er keine ernsthafte Beziehung führen könnte, nach eigener Aussage. Miroku liebt Sango innerlich aber von ganzen Herzen und beschützt sie immer mit seinem Leben. Miroku offenbart später seine wahren Gefühle Sango gegenüber und will sie auch heiraten. Am Ende, drei Jahre nach Narakus Tod, sind Sango & Miroku verheiratet und haben eine eigene Familie gegründet. Zusammen haben sie drei Kinder, Zwillingstöchter und einen neugeborenen Sohn. Aussehen Mirokus Haare sind schwarz und an seinem Nacken trägt er einen kleinen Pferdeschwanz. Seine Augen sind dunkelblau und er trägt goldene Ohrringe. Von Frauen, aber auch von Jakotsu wird er als sehr gutaussegend empfunden. Kleidung Im Allgemeinen tragen Mönche meist Kutten die eher nach Bettlerkleidung aussehen und aus verschiedenen Stoffflicken, notdürftig zusammengeflickt sind. Miroku trägt eine Mönchskutte, die eher unüblich ist, sein Gewandt ist eher dem eines höhern Geistlichen nachempfunden. Sein etwas feineres Gewandt hat er sich wahrscheinlich von dem Geld gekauft, was er als Exorzist und Yōkaivertreiber sich verdiente. *''Gebetskette'': Miroku trägt eine Gebetskette, die Hōshi meist bei sich tragen um Unheil fern zu halten. Gebetsketten werden auch aber zum Beten benutzt, wie der Name schon sagt. Bei diesen Gebeten mit Gebetsketten, singen die Mönche immer wieder die Zeile "Amida Nyorai", das soll alles Böse vertreiben und reinigen. Stets bestehen buddhistische Gebetsketten aus einer Schnur auf der 108 Gebetsperlen aufgefädelt sind, japanische Gebetsketten haben hingegen 112 Gebetsperlen. Ursprünglich waren die Gebetsperlen aus besondern Steinen, die magische Kräfte besessen haben sollen. In der Sengoku-Zeit, einer Zeit des Krieges, waren die Perlen meist aus heiligen Holz. Ärmere Mönche aber mussten sich ihre Gebetsperlen aus billigen Materialien selbst zusammenbasteln. Die Anzahl von 108 Perlen (die heiligste Zahl im Buddhismus) repräsentiert irdische Bedürfnisse & Wünsche die uns blenden und für die wir auch Sünde begehen würden. Mit der Gebetslette soll man so nach und nach seine irdischen Verlangen in den Hintergrund stellen und sich mehr auf geistige & spirituelle Bedürfnisse konzentrieren. Auch stehen die Gebetsperlen für das buddhistische Rad des Lebens, den Kreislauf des Samsara und den Kreislauf von Leid & Wiedergeburt. Miroku benutzt seine Gebetskette weniger zum Beten, er verschließt mehr oder weniger nur sein Kazaana damit, auch von irdischen Bedürfnissen lässt er nicht ab, vorallem von Frauen kann er sich nicht lossagen. *''Tekko'': Tekko sind die Armschützer, die sowohl von Miroku als auch von Sango getragen werden. Miroku bedeckt mit seinem Tekko immer sein Kazaana und verschließt es dann mit seiner Gebetskette. Öffnet Miroku sein Kazaana, nimmt er die Gebetskette ab, wickelt sein Tekko ab, dann schreit er „‘‘Kazaana!‘‘„ und saugt alles in näherer Umgebung ein. Fähigkeiten & Stärken *''spirituelle Kräfte'': Als Hōshi besitzt Miroku natürlich auch spirituelle Fähigkeiten, sein Großvater Miyatsu soll sehr große spirituelle Kräfte besessen haben, die von Miroku halten sich da eher in Grenzen. Auch waren es Miyatsus besondere spirituelle Fähigkeiten, die eine Gefahr für Naraku darstellten und dieser Miyatsu mit dem Kazaana verfluchte, um so sicher zu sein vor seinen Kräften. Am Ende, nach dem Tod von Naraku, verschwindet das Kazaana. Sein Kazaana ist aber auch nütztlich für Miroku, denn seine Kräfte als Hōshi sind eher gering und kann auf spirituelle Ebene eher weniger ausrichten. Aber mit dem Kazaana kann Miroku seine Gegner einsaugen, um dennoch gegen größere spirituelle Fähigkeiten seiner Feinde anzukommen. *''Barrieren'': Obwohl Mirokus spirituelle Kräfte nicht die allermächtigsten sind, kann er dennoch Barrieren errichten. Meist sind seine Barrieren eher klein, aber er kann auch größere erschaffen. Miroku wendet Barrieren immer zum Schutz an, um sich und seine Freunde vor Gefahren zu schützen. Um eine Barriere zu errichten, nutzt er entweder seinen Shakujō als Medium dafür oder er erschaft einen Bannkreis durch Konzentration seiner spirituellen Kräfte. Mirokus Waffen Kazaana Das Kazaana ist ein Fluch den Naraku auf Miyatsu legte und in Mirokus Familie weitererbt wurde, so leidet der Hōshi auch an dem Kazaana. Der Fluch sitzt in der Hand des Verfluchten und ist wie ein schwarzes Loch mit dem der Kazaanabesitzer alles einsaugen kann, die Sachen verschwinden dann in eine andere Dimension. Miroku hat gelernt sein Kazaana unter Kontrolle zu halten und er stetzt es als effektive Waffe im Kampf ein.Der Nachteil ist, wird das Kazaana benutzt, wird es immer größer und so droht Miroku eines Tages selbst von seinem Kazaana verschluckt zu werden. Miroku versiegelt sein Kazaana mit einer Gebetskette, so kann er es weitesgehend unter Verschluss halten und auch das Wachstum des Kazaana wird damit etwas gehämmt. Mit dem Kazaana könnte Miroku Naraku einfach aufsaugen, doch dessen ist Naraku sich bewusst und hat deswegen immer seine Giftinsekten um sich herum, wenn er auf Miroku stößt. Saugt Miroku Narakus Insekten ein, so wird er vom Miasma schwer vergiftet und könnte daran sterben. Im Finalkampf gegen Naraku, wächst Mirokus Kazaana extrem an und hat eine gigantische Saugkraft. Naraku wäre beinahe verschluckt wurden, kann Miroku aber in letzter Sekunde mit einer gewaltigen Miasmawolke vergiften, der Hōshi wäre daran fast gestorben. Als Sesshōmaru mit Bakusaiga dann den Körper Narakus immer weiter zerstört, schrumpft das Kazaana stückweise wieder und auch die Saugkraft wird immer geringer. Naraku stirbt kurz darauf endgültig und der Fluch des Kazaana ist somit für immer gebrochen. Shakujō Shakujō ist ein Stab, wie er noch heute von wandernden Hōshi, Predigern und anderen Geistlichen Japans zu eigen ist. In den Bergregionen werden Shakujō oftmals zum Exorzismus verwendet oder auch um Zauberei damit zu betreiben. Miroku nutzt sein Shakujō ebenfalls wenn er sich als Exorzist versucht. In Tibet sind Shakujō auch religiöse Objekte, die zu bestimmten Riten verwendet werden. Der Shakujō von Miroku weicht insofern von den echten Shakujō ab, dass sein Stab am oberen Ende spitz ist, man also damit im Notfall zu stechen kann, was Miroku auch manchmal machen muss, aus Notwehr. Im Kampf benutzt Miroku sein Shakujō oft in Verbindung mit seinen spirituellen Fähigkeiten und seinen Sutras, was ihn gegen feindliche Yōkai durchaus von Vorteil ist. Sutras Sutras oder auch Jufutalismänner sind Papierstreifen mit Gebtsschriften darauf. Je nachdem was für eine Art Gebet auf der Sutra steht, besitzt jede Sutra andere spirituelle Fähigkeiten, die aber immer dafür sorgen, dass böse Auren ausgetrieben werden und eine seeliche Ruhe wieder einkehrt. Die Gebetsschriften an sich beinhalten meist sowas wie Glück, Seelenfrieden, Sicherheit vor der Unheil, Reinigung des Geistes, oder Riten zum Bannen von Yōkai und Seelen. Miroku nutzt Sutras meist um Seelen oder Yōkai zu schwächen, um sie so zu vertreiben oder auch töten zu können, wenn Miroku mal wieder Exorzismus betreibt. Auch Opa Higurashi benutzt Sutras, er hat z.B. mal den Knochenfresserbrunnen mit Sutras versiegelt, Inu Yasha konnte die Siegel aber mit Leichtigekeit brechen. Sangos Hiraikotsu Miroku benutzt manchmal Sangos Hiraikotsu, indem er es mit seinen Sutras verstärkt, um so Barrieren zu zerstören oder Yōkai zu töten. Das Hiraikotsu in Verbindung mit den Sutras ist sehr effektiv und so können auch größere Yōkai vernichtet werden. Beziehungen Inu Yasha Inu Yasha ist zwar nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass Miroku immer jede Frau anbaggert, da dann immer getuschelt wird, ob man diesen Leuten trauen könnte, wenn sie doch solch einen Lüstling bei sich haben. Auch nimmt er Miroku als Hōshi nicht immer ernst, was diesen sehr kränkt, da Miroku sich selbst als talentierten Hōshi ansieht. Trotz allem verstehen sich beide sehr gut und haben ein brüderliches Verhältnis zueinander. Auch respektiert Inu Yasha Mirokus Fähigkeiten im Kampf, sein großes Allgemeinwissen über Yōkai und Mirokus Kampfstil an sich, der meist auf einer sinnvollen Strategie basiert. Beide sind auch stets für einander da und retten sich gegenseitig, wenn der andere mal in Not gerät. Aber am Ende ist und bleibt Inu Yashas Bild von Miroku, immer das eines perversen Lustmönches. Miroku spielt auch des öfteren Inu Yasha gewissen und klärt ihn über möglich Folgen auf, wenn Inu Yasha mal wieder hinter Kikyō her ist, Inu Yasha hört in solchen Situationen aber nie auf den Hōshi. Ebenfalls versuch Miroku Inu Yasha klar zu machen, was dieser falsch gemacht hat, wenn Inu Yasha es mal wieder bei Kagome verbockt hat, doch auch da ignoriert Inu Yasha Miroku und meint, dieser habe doch selbst keine Ahnung von Frauen. Am Ende der Geschichte gehen sie zusammen auf Yōkaijagt oder üben Exozismusrituale aus, um sich so ihr Geld zu verdienen. Kagome Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung spricht er Kagome natürlich mit seinem berühmten Satz an:"Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich wünsche mir, dass du mein Kind austrägst." und begrabscht sie auch, was ihn einen Kick von Inu Yasha einbringt. Ebenfalls mag er das Essen von Kagome und ihrer Mutter sehr, er respektiert Kagomes spirituelle Kräfte sehr und so wie er Inu Yasha in Sachen Liebe berät, so berät er auch Kagome manchmal, wenn Inu Yasha es mal wieder gründlich verbockt hat. Wie Inu Yasha und eigentlich alle im Team, ist auch Kagome angewidert von Mirokus perversem Verhalten, respektiert aber sein Wissen, was der Gruppe oft weiterhilft. Wenn es Miroku mal wieder bei Sango ordentlich verbockt hat, ist Kagome immer die erste die einen Kommentar über Mirokus Lüsternheit abgibt. Kagome hat auch Miroku schon des öftern mit ihren Medikamenten, die sie aus der Neuzeit mitbringt, geheilt. Auch weiß Kagome, dass Miroku im Notfall alles geben würde, um seine Freunde zu retten, er würde selbst sein Leben geben für das Wohl der anderen, besonders das Wohl von Sango. Auch sieht sie Miroku wie einen Bruder an, der aber zu perverse Neigungen auslebt. Kagome vertraut auch immer in Mirokus Wissen und hört auf den Hōshi, wenn es um Yōkai, Naraku oder Inu Yasha in seiner Yōkaiform geht. Auch glaubt Miroku stehts an die spirituellen Fähigkeiten von Kagome, was ihr dann auch immer wieder neuen Mut gibt. Ebenfalls respektiert Kagome seine spirituellen Fähigketien, sein Wissen und auch seine Intelligenz. Shippō Shippō hat ein ähnlich Einstellung wie Inu Yasha zu Miroku und nimmt ihn als Hōshi auch nicht ernst, da er einfach zu viel mit den Frauen rummacht. Miroku bemerkt so nach und nach, dass Shippō auch immer mehr Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht entdeckt und lehrt ihm einige seiner Methoden. Kagome bemerkt später ebenfalls, dass Shippō immer mehr mit Frauen zu tun hat. Auch fällt ihr auf, dass Shippō sich etwas wie Miroku dabei benimmt und meint, er habe sich wohl Mirokus lüsternen Angewohnheiten abgeguckt, was Miroku mal wieder kränkt, da er sich als nicht genommen sieht. Shippō & Miroku sind auch immer die jenigen, die sich über die Beziehung von Inu Yasha & Kagome Gedanken machen und neben Miroku spielt auch Shippō ab und zu den Moralaposztel, wenn Inu Yasha mal wieder alles in den Sand gesetzt hat. Shippō stutzt aber auch Miroku zu recht, wenn der es mal wieder bei Sango vermasselt hat und nennt den Hōshi dann "Idiot". Ansonsten sind aber beide gut befeundet und helfen sich gegenseitig, wenn der andere mal in Not ist. Hachiemon Er ist Mirokus rechte Hand, in der Zeit bevor Miroku auf Inu Yasha getroffen war. Hachiemon musste immer den Yōkai miemen, den Miroku dann angeblich besiegte und so ergaunerten sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt. Hachi ist Miroku sehr treu uns sieht ihn als Meister an, obwohl Miroku ihn nicht immer gut behandelt. Wenn Hachi sich mal Miroku beschwert, bekommt er immer eins auf den Deckel und wurde früher auch des öftern mit dem Kazaana bedriht, wenn er nicht machen wollte, was Miroku ihm aufgetragen hatte. An sich mag Miroku aber den Tanuki und würde auch ihn mit seinem Leben beschützen. Sango thumb thumb Miroku & Sango sind im Verlauf der Haupthandlung "nur" sehr gute Freunde. Dass sie erst am Ende ein Paar werden liegt vor allem daran, dass Miroku immer wieder Frauen anbaggert, solange er noch unter dem Fluch des Kazaana leidet. Sango fühlt sich immer wieder von Miroku verarscht und zweifelt auch immer mal wieder an seinen Gefühlen zu ihr. Dadurch, dass Sango Miroku aber durchaus als Respektsperson sieht, nennt sie ihn meist Hōshi-sama (dt. ehrenwerter buddhistischer Mönch). Sango respektiert seine spirituellen Kräfte und sein großes Wissen, aber auch seine Kampfkünste. Sango & Miroku arbeiten oft zusammen und unterstützen sich fast immer, außer Miroku hat es wieder gewaltig verbockt und Sango ihm dann nicht helfen will und sich aus Wut wünscht, dass Miroku lieber der Kopf abfallen solle. Im Kampf sind beide ein gut eingespieltes Team und können zusammen auch größere Gegner besiegen, wie z.B. Hakudōshi. Immer wenn sich die Gruppe teilt, sind die Teams meist die selben, Inu Yasha & Kagome und Sango & Miroku, nur Shippō wechselt immer mal wieder das Team. Schon vom ersten Moment an empfindet Miroku romantische Gefühle für Sango, wobei zu Beginn seine Gefühle eher lüsterner Art waren und sie erst im Laufe ernsthafter werden, dennoch versucht er ihr mehrmals an den Hintern zu grabschen,was aber nicht allzu selten dazu führt das sie ihn ins Gesicht schlägt,woraufhin ein roter Handabdruck sein Gesicht ziert. Seine wahren Gefühle zeigt Miroku Sango gegenüber aber eher selten offen, da er ihr keine leeren Versprechungen machen möchte. Er meinte mal, er wolle Sango heiraten, aber erst, wenn sein Kazaana verschwunden ist, sonst würde er sie nur unglücklich machen, mit seinem frühen Tod durch den Fluch. Wenn er mal seine wahren Gefühle offenbart, dann aber richtig, er meint dann immer wieder, dass er nur Sango von tiefsten Herzen liebt und sie eine ganz besondere Frau für ihn ist, was Sango immer ganz verlegen macht. Trotz seiner Liebesgeständnisse baggert er weiter wie wild jede Frau an und kriegt von Sango immer eins mit dem Hiraikotsu übergebraten. Besonders nachdem Miroku Sango den Heiratsantrag machte, bekommt Miroku sehr oft eins auf den Deckel, da Sango & Miroku technisch gesehen seit dem ein Paar sind. Mirokus Gefühle für Sango werden immer stärker, auch unterstützt er sie immer wieder, wenn es um Kōhaku geht. Er macht ihr immer wieder neuen Mut, dass Sango es schon schaffen wird, ihren Bruder zu befreien. In der Final-Act Staffel beschützt er auch Kōhaku mit seinem Leben, da er nicht will, dass Sango noch länger wegen Kōhaku Tränen vergießen muss und ist auch bereit für Sangos & Kōhakus Überleben zu sterben. In der Final-Act Staffel wird Sangos Beziehung zu Miroku immer wieder auf die Probe gestellt, da sein Kazaana immer schneller wächst und er droht von dem Fluch verschluckt zu werden. Miroku ist dann auch kurz vor seinem Tod und meint zu Sango, dass sie schnell fliehen sollte, sonst würde auch sie von dem Kazaana zerfetzt werden. Sango weicht ihm aber nicht von der Seite und meint, dass sie nicht ohne ihn leben könne und will lieber mit ihm sterben würde, als ohne ihn zu leben. Als Naraku endlich durch Kagome besiegt wird, verschwindet das Kazaana in Mirokus Hand und er löst nun sein Versprechen sein Sango zu heiraten. Sie leben dann als Ehepaar in Kaedes Dorf und gründen eine Familie, sie haben dann Zwillingstöchter und einen neugeborenen Sohn. Sango gibt auch ihre Berufung als Yōkai Taijiya auf und wird Hausfrau, Miroku ist wie schon vor der Haupthandlung, wieder als Yōkaivertreiber und Exorzist unterwegs zusammen mit Inu Yasha, um so Geld zu verdienen. Mushin Mushin war ein guter Freund von Miyatsu und auch von Mirokus Vater, er war auch derjenige der Miroku großzog. Von Mushin hat sich Miroku auch seine lüsternen Methoden abgeguckt, denn der alte Hōshi nimmt es mit dem Mönchsein nicht so genau und hat auch gerne mal Spaß mit hübschen Frauen. Auch trinkt Mushin gerne recht viel Sake und ist daher stets etwas angetrunken. Miroku & Mushin mussten auch mitansehen, wie Mirokus Vater starb, aber den Grund warum dies passierte, verschwieg Mushin immer, da er dem kleinen Miroku keine Angst machen wollte, denn Miroku würde durch sein Kazaana ebenfalls sehr früh auf grausame Weise sterben müssen. Mushin, der zwar als Hōshi eine Pfeife ist, hat dennoch als Einzigster die Fähigkeit, Mirokus Kazaana zu reparieren, wenn es beschädigt wird. Naraku Naraku hat die männliche Linie seiner Familie mit dem Kazaana verflucht. Miroku will den finsteren Hanyō um jeden Preis töten, wäre dabei aber beinahe selbst gestorben. Kikyō Als Naraku Miroku gegen Ende in eine Falle lockt und er Mirokus Kazaana stark vergiftet, versucht Kikyō dem Hōshi zu helfen. Sie kann aber nicht das gesamte Miasma neutralisieren und warnt Miroku davor das Kazaana nochmals anzuwenden. Miroku muss sein Kazaana in der Folgezeit aber immer öfters anwenden und wäre beinahe gestorben. Aber in letzter Sekunde wird Naraku getötet und Miroku überlebt das Ganze. Trivia *Naraku verfluchte Mirokus Großvater mit dem Kazaana. Das Kazaana wird nur an männliche Nachkommen vererbt und der Fluch kann nur gebrochen werden, in dem man Naraku tötet. *Wenn es Inu Yasha bei Kagome wiedermal verbockt hat, stehen Miroku & Sango stets auf Kagomes Seite im nachfolgenden Streit. Wenn Kagome dann auch wegen Inu Yasha wutentbrannt in ihre Zeit zurückkehrt, meinen Miroku & Sango dann, er soll ihr nach und sich entschuldigen. *Sango spricht Miroku immer mit "Hōshi-sama" an, Inu Yasha nennt ihn immer "Bonzō" (dt. Lüstling). *Bei seinen ersten Auftritten im Manga sieht seine Frisur genau so was, wie die von Hiten. *Miroku hat auch einen Gastauftritt in Ranma 1/2. *In der brasilianischen Animeversion heißt er Miroki, im koreanischen Anime heißt er Mireuk, in der deutschen Adaption heißt der Miroke. *Miroku, der immer lüsterne Gedanken hegt und keine hübsche Frau ablehnt, wurde schon dreimal von Yōkai reingelegt, welche sich als Frau verkleideten. *Shippō erwähnt öfters, dass Miroku schnell rennen kann. *Als Miroku zum ersten Mal mit Kagomes Fahrrad fährt, hat er keine Probleme damit. *Als die Gruppe die reine Barriere am Berg-Hakurei erreichen, fühlt Miroku sich sehr beeinträchtigt, obwohl Menschen an sich von der Barriere unangetastet bleiben. Miroku ist aber geistig unrein, da er immer lüsterne Gedanken hat. Als er kurz darauf mit Sango zusammen hinter die Barriere geht, um sie zu zerstören, will Miroku Sango an den Hintern grabschen, er schaft es aber nicht, da die Macht der Barriere ihn große Schmerzen zufügt, durch seine perversen, schmutzigen Gedanken Sango gegenüber. *Miroku kann die Barriere am Berg-Hakurai mit seinem Kazaana fast gänzlich zerstören, endgültig aufgelöst wird die Barriere von Kikyō. *Er fragt jede Frau, die ihm über den Weg läuft, ob sie sich vorstellen könnte, die Mutter seiner Kinder zu werden. Woraufhin Sango ihm ordentlich eine knallt oder sie ihm ihr Hiraikotsu über den Kopf zieht. *In den Filmen heißt er auch in der deutschen Version Miroku. *Als im zweiten Inu Yasha Film Naraku getötet wird und Miroku sein Kazaana verliert, wirkt er erst froh darüber, im Laufe der Handlung scheint er sein Kazaana aber zu vermissen. Als Ersatz malt er sich sogar einen schwarzen Fleck auf seine Handfläche, da es sich für ihn falsch anfühlt, ohne sein Kazaana nun weiterzuleben. Bilder Images_(34).jpg|Miroku mit seinem Kazaana (Windloch) Miroku.jpg Sango_&_miroku.jpg|Miroku bekommt von Sango eine gelangt mirokuXO.jpg mirokuhaha.jpg miroku2.jpg miroku & sango in love.jpg MikoruD.jpg S5e19.jpg Miroku profile.jpg Miruke1.jpg Miruke.jpg MirokuX.jpg Nicht Schonwieder.. ._..jpg|nicht schonwieder.. Kagome_trifft_miroku.jpg|Miroku & Kagome Miroku_&_kagome.jpg|eindeutig zweideutig Sango_&_mirokru_kussszene_im_manga.jpg|Mirokus & Sangos Kussszesne im Manga Miroku_als_kind.jpg|Miroku als Kind en:Miroku es:Miroku ca:Miroku vi:Miroku ms:Miroku zh:弥勒 ja:弥勒 Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Miko & Hōshi